


Unrepaired Senses

by Khalico_cat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Computer Viruses, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Rehabilitation, Roommates, Self-Acceptance, Sick Character, Temporary Amnesia, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalico_cat/pseuds/Khalico_cat
Summary: The 16 participants of Danganronpa's latest season wakes up in a rehabilitation house, after knowing that everything was just a simulation.They met other participants from the past killing games.They're goal now is re-bonding and recovering from traumas.But, will it be possible when a virus was "accidentally" implanted on 4 participants, making all of them unaware and couldn't feel anything?





	1. Prologue - One Single Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTEMPTING ON DELETING..  
> RESTARTING…  
> !FAILED TO DELETE VIRUS!  
> RESTARTING…  
> !FAILED TO DELETE VIRUS!  
> RESTARTING…  
> …  
> !VIRUS HAS BEEN DELETED SUCCESSFULLY!  
> …  
> !WARNING! 4 SUBJECTS HAS BEEN INFECTED! UNABLE TO RETRIEVE DATA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! So... This is my first ever fanfic here and I hope you find it enjoyable to read!  
> This took place after the killing game, an AU where all of it was just a simulation and all of them are still alive :)  
> This is also have some scenes like from Kiznaiver ( I reccomended you to watch it for further explanations)  
> There's also some angst and fluffs so...

**_????_ **

_I’m not going to die…_  
_I refuse to die!_  
_I must escape…_  
_Where’s the exit?_  
_Let me out of here!_  
_I don’t want to stay any longer!_  
_It hurts here…_  
_It tortures here!_  
_I want to get out…_  
_It hurts!_  
_It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…_  
_NO… PLEASE… NO…_  
_…_  
_It… Hurts…_

**!WARNING! A VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

* * *

 

_**????** _

_Is it almost the time yet?_  
_I wonder what will happen afterwards…_  
_Will they be okay?_  
_Will they succeed?_  
_…Of course they will. They’re fine by their own…_  
_Once everything goes as planned, they’ll be free._  
_And I’ll just be here_  
_Alone…_  
_…_  
_No…_  
_I don’t want to be alone_  
_I don’t want to be alone!_  
_I want you guys to understand that!_  
_I’ll never be alone! I don’t want to be alone!_  
_I’m sorry…_  
_Don’t leave me…_  
_I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_  
_…_  
_I’m sorry…_

**!WARNING! A VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

* * *

 

_**????** _

_Why…_  
_Why are you being such an idiot…_  
_What were you thinking?!_  
_Why did you have to do this?!_  
_Why did you have to go…_  
_Don’t go…_  
_Stay here!_  
_Please!_  
_Stay here…_  
_Not now, not ever!_  
_Not when I just realized my feelings…_  
_Let me express it to you!_  
_Let me show it to you!_  
_So don’t go!_  
_Not now!_  
_Don’t go! Don’t go! Don’t go!_  
_…_  
_Don’t… Go…_

**!WARNING! A VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

* * *

_**????** _

_So… It actually failed?_

_I thought it will be a big success…_  
_I never thought it will actually ended_  
_Why did it have to end?_  
_Why did they have to interfere…_  
_Unforgivable_  
_Annoying_  
_I don’t want it to end just now!_  
_It must go on!_  
_How annoying_  
_Unforgivable… Unforgivable…_  
_…_  
_UNFORGIVABLE!_

**!WARNING! A VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

* * *

 The room was quiet. No birds chirping, no one is talking. Just the breeze of the wind rattling the leaves.

There’s only two people in the room. A male and a female. The male one is sitting on a chair, putting their feet on the desk. Carelessly eating a bag of chips and stares at the computer screen. His hat was in his lap, holding the crumbs of the chips he was eating. The female is looking at 16 huge bed capsules. Examining something inside them, and sometimes she noted something in her small notepad. She sighs and looks at her partner and a huge machine in the center of the room.

“Any progress?“ The female asked. She walks towards her partner and pushed his legs from the desk, trying to get a better view of the file that the computer shows. The male yawns and clicked a file.

“Not really. They should have been awake by now.“ He said. He throws the empty bag of chips to the trash can and… he missed.

"I guess… Looks like this season is pretty hard…“ The female sighs and swipe file through file. She suddenly noticed something at the corner left of the screen. She clicked it.

“Uhm… Kizakura? Why is there 4 virus warnings?“ She clicked it again and her eyes widen in horror.

“Huh? What do you mean, Yukizome?“ He grunts and looked at the screen. His eyes widen and he rapidly snatched the keyboard. “Shit! How can this happened?!“

The screen glitches red and green, showing not just 1 but 4 virus warning tabs in his screen. Kizakura checks the tab eagerly.

**_Subject 015. Subject 160. Subject 003. Subject 672._ **

“YUKIZOME! CALL THE OTHERS AND THE KIDS! WE NEED TO START PROCEDURE B36V NOW!”

Yukizome nods and ran away outside. Kizakura types furiously again, doing anything he could to stop whatever is happening.

 

 _**SUBJECT 015 HAS BEEN INFECTED, REBOOTING…** _  
_**SUBJECT 160 HAS BEEN INFECTED, REBOOTING…** _  
_**SUBJECT 003 HAS BEEN INFECTED, REBOOTING…** _  
_**SUBJECT 672 HAS BEEN INFECTED, REBOOTING…** _

**_ATTEMPTING_** _ **ON DELETING..** _  
_**RESTARTING…** _  
_**!FAILED TO DELETE VIRUS!** _  
_**RESTARTING…** _  
_**!FAILED TO DELETE VIRUS!** _  
_**RESTARTING…** _  
_**…** _  
_**!VIRUS HAS BEEN DELETED SUCCESSFULLY!** _  
_**…** _  
_**!WARNING! 4 SUBJECTS HAS BEEN INFECTED! UNABLE TO RETRIEVE DATA!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue done!  
> Make sure to stay healthy everyday, okay?  
> I'm 100% open to suggestiond so hit me up with your suggestions in the comments!  
> Also, can you guess who am I implying for the four unknown peoples? UwU  
> Shares, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Subscribtion are highly appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 1 : 4 Black Feathers and 1 Grey Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please…
> 
> And… Don’t hurt us, okay?
> 
> Solve this for us…
> 
> I’ll be watching you… And I’ll make sure you’ll pay for all of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY CHAPTER 1 IS READYYYYY!  
> So! Have you guessed the four unknown peoples? UwU

_ **????** _

_Saihara-chan, you’re leaving already? How boring…_

_Don’t leave me alone again this time, okay? I already apologized you know?_

_I’m only saying it once so hear me out loud!_

_…_

_Solve this mystery once more for us._

**_~~Please…~~ _ **

_You’re going to depart already?_

_Well then, I wish you the greatest luck yet._

_I believe in you._

_…_

_I believe… I believe that you would not harm and hurt us in any way._

_It’s a great honor to know you, Saihara-kun._

**_~~And… Don’t hurt us, okay?~~ _ **

_So, you’re going to solve it right?_

_As expected from the Ultimate Detective…_

_Stop putting yourself down, okay?_

_Whether you’re still an apprentice or not, I… Believe in you._

_Don’t go before you solve this crime, got it?_

_Don’t leave us here alone, understood?_

_Take care of him for me for the time being…_

**_~~Solve this for us…~~ _ **

_It’s plainly obvious, isn’t it?_

_I wasn’t going to think that it will end so soon…_

_But, in your hands, Shuichi, you’ll plainly go to succeed!_

_Do everything you can do!_

_Because…_

_Whether you’ll succeed or not…_

_…_

**_~~I’ll be watching you… And I’ll make sure you’ll pay for all of it…~~ _ **

_**C**_ _**HARACTER DETECTED : SHUICHI SAIHARA** _

 

Saihara’s head spins around as he starting to regain his consciousness. Everything seems hazy and blurry to him. It felt like someone had just spin him around for a million times in the speed of light. He rubs his head as he wakes up. Looks like he’s in a ridiculously huge room with a weird huge machine and pipes. He looks down to his feet and realized that he’s inside… something that looks like a bed capsule? He shook his head.

 

Wasn’t he supposed to be in the outside world right now? Is the outside world is actually a huge dark room? After he revealed the secret of the killing game, shouldn’t he survive with Himiko and Maki? Speaking of it… where are they?

 

Wait…

What….?

 

“Oi! You alright?”

 

An unfamiliar voice rambles and startled him. Shuichi jolted and looks up. A male and a female were bowing at him with observing eyes. The female one had a long orange-ish hair and a small smile in her face. While the male one was wearing a white hat and looks… rather untidy.

 

“You’re listening?” asked the male again. Shuichi gulped and awkwardly nods at him. He tried to scoot back but his neck hits something. He grunts. Seeing that, the male looks at his partner and painted a winning smile one his face. “I told you that Subject 154 is also fine!”

_Subject… what?_

“I know… I know! You already told me like, 4 times!” the female pouted and extended her hands at Shuichi. After a few seconds debating to himself, he awkwardly accepted her hand and stands up. She smiles thinly and escorts Shuichi out of his bed capsule(?) “Sorry to startle you, Subject- I mean… Shuichi Saihara! I’m Chisa Yukizome. And that man is my partner-“

 

“Just call me Kizakura-sensei…” said the male who introduced himself as Kizakura-sensei. He yawned lazily and follows them from behind. Shuichi just nods.

 

He looks at the room. It’s a bit dark and full of… the bed capsules(?) He counted them. There’s… 1, 2, 3, Oh! There 16 of it. Some of it are already being opened. Leaving… 4 of them, still locked. Chisa from his side sighs and painted another cheery smile on her face. Trying to act casual.

 

“ Subject 15-… I-I mean, Shuichi! Let me escort to your… friends! They must be worried about you!” Chisa pulled his hands without giving him any chances to reply. Huh, his friends? So that means Himiko and Maki are safe, right? He hissed a little as Chisa pulls him faster.

 

…Huh?

 

“You two can stop chit-chatting, please? Just hurry up already!” Kizakura-sensei grunts and huffs at them. he walks in front of them to a dark-colored door. He just opens it wide and bangs it in their face. Chisa shook her head before releasing her grip on Shuichi. She whispers at him to open the door after her. What for? He thought. But he just nod.

 

The room was bright. Too bright! He hides his face and waits the light to fade a little. He heard some gasps, some cheerings, and… his ears became a bit deaf when something hits him in his chest.

 

_Buk!_

“SIDEKICK!!! YOU’RE OKAY!!!” a familiar enthusiastic voice echoes in his ears. He tried to look at whoever he’s talking to. The lights finally faded, when he saw Kaito Momota, _still breathing, still smiling, still cheering_ , hugs him.

 

His eyes widen. H-how?! Kaito is still… alive?! He looks at him in shock. Kaito’s still breathing, giving him the widest smile. Laughing at him. _He’s still alive…_ He’s not inside a rocket ship. He’s not coughing blood, he’s smiling… he’s alive… He turned his head to the side…

 

_Everyone… everyone is here…_

Smiles across each faces. Cheering are heard. A relieved sigh. The step of them running towards him, hugging him, _breathing…_

 

The group breaks their hug after a few seconds. Shuichi’s face is still red of relieved, happy, and yet confused feelings. How come? How could it be? Aren’t they all are… Kaito snaps his fingers in front of his face, startling him. “Ya okay, Sidekick?”

 

He nods happily. He’s utterly speechless. This is a blessing. He’s too happy to react. He’s too happy to think. “H-how… How? You all are… how is it possible…”

 

The group shared gaze to each other. Some of them shook their head. Don’t know what is actually happening, or maybe don’t know what to say. The rest of them? either they’re not paying attention to him or just goofing off. Or maybe avoiding him? No one knows except themselves.

 

Kaito puts on a thin smile and pats his back roughly. “Ya, actually…” He took a deep breath before finally continuing his sentence. “We’re actually still confused too. To be honest…” He scratched the back of his head. Sighs and chuckles.

 

Shuichi didn’t blink at him. He looks to the group again, counting each of his friends. And soon he realized something off. Did he lost count? Or his mind is just playing a joke on him right now. He remembers that he has 15 classmates. But, there’s only… Did he skipped someone? He counts again. No. it’s still the same. What is missing?

 

“But! You finally did as you promised! You survived with Himiko and Maki!” He laughed happily and gave him a “bro hug”. Shuichi goes to a silent note.

 

_I did…_

_I survived with Himiko and Maki…_

_Sur…vived…_

_I survived with… Himiko and…. Maki…_

_…._

_With… Himiko and Maki…_

_Himiko and …. Ma… ki…_

_Himiko and… Huh?_

_And…_

_And…_

_…_

_And… who…?_

  
He looked straight at him. Really, his head feels very empty now. What is he talking about? Why can't he understand at all? What Kaito actually said just now ... this is very confusing ... What the hell is going on?! Why can’t he…

 

“I’ll explain here,” Suddenly, Kizakura-sensei peeps in between them, which startled Kaito. Kizakura-sensei waves his hands to Yukizome. She nods and went out of the room.

 

“So! Gather around, kiddos! I’ll explain this situation for a bit.” He clapped his hands, ordering the others to gather around him. The group just followed his orders. “What is it, Kizakura-sensei?” ask a blonde haired girl with purple vest. Shuichi’s mind raced fast, It’s… Kaede…

He can felt his hands trembling. Kaede’s there… painting a beautiful smile… He wanted to get closer to her, but his feet froze. His heart didn’t beat as fast as before. As if… As if…. He didn’t really _care_ about it at all…

 

“This… situation…” He took a deeper breath, wiping his face with his palms. “The killing game you guys were in… was fake…”

 

“ It’s all just a simulation…” He continues. “The killing game never existed in the real world. It is fake. Lies… fictions!” _How can he just calmly explaining that?_

_~~It was all fiction… Lies!~~_  His head spins again… what?

 

“F-fiction? Lies? Simulation? What are you implying?!” A green-haired boy interrupts. _Deg!_ A dead corpse laying on the ground, a monopad with blood splatters, a shot-put ball… _Rantaro…?_ Kizakura-sensei looks at him for awhile. He then took off his hat and yawns.

 

“I expected that you already know this at first. Due to you entering this twice..” He then combed his hair with his fingers a bit. “But then again, you did have your memory wiped. So it’s expectable.”

 

“R-Rantaro… Twice?! I-I’m confused!” Shuichi then heard another voice, but _Oh for God’s Sake_ , his head refused to remember who it was. Kizakura-sensei didn’t really pay attention to whoever asked. He just replied with a bold tone. “That’s true. If you don’t believe me, I can lend you one of the 52nd season for you kids to watch. Plus your season. You can all watch yourselves on TV like movie stars now…”

He laughed. He _laughed so casually,_ as if any of these didn’t really matter? What kind of person is in front of him right now? A spawn of devil himself? _Cruel._

 

“Cruel…” a small cry came from the middle of the group. A childish voice, with a lazy tone… _Himiko..?_ the group separates a little, revealing the red-haired magician in the verge of tears. Her nose is runny, her eyes are like glass with all of those tears on it. She gripped her witch hat, making it wrinkle. “How… can you just simply _laugh_ like that?! You don’t know what we have been through! Cruel! You’re crueler than <…..>!”

 

Huh… did Himiko just said a name? b-but, why can’t he hear it?

 

“Woah kiddo, calm down…” Kizakura-sensei patted her back, but Tenko suddenly grabbed his wrist and throws him to the walls. His back hits the wall and then he hits some old carton boxes. “That’s what you got for making Himiko cry, you _menace!_ ” Tenko huffs and pulled Himiko into her hug, trying to calm her down. Kizakura-sensei grimaced, but then he smirks a little.

 

“I forgot you’re… _different_.” He walks back to the front of the group. He throws his whita hat to the desk near him before continuing. Tenko hissed at him. “I actually understand about your feelings, kid. Because… I already entered this, a few seasons back.”

 

His cold gaze made everyone froze. Every single information scrambles in their head. “It was one of my worst decisions yet. Same goes to… 47 other people here…”

 

“47?! That much?!” Kaede gasped again. Kizakura-sensei stood silently before answering. “It might be more than that, I lost counted. But we all have the same reason why. We wanted stimulation.”

 

“The outside world is a calm, peaceful, _boring,_ and a safe world. We want something different. Something new, something crazy! That’s why… We all joined this…” He gulped a little and wiped his face with his hands. _All of these pain were just for fulfilling lust…_ “But you guys were lucky enough to have us helping on your rehabilitation. So now, follow me.”

The group shared another confused gaze to each other. But, with nothing to debate on, they decided to just follow him to another door where Yuklzome probably went a few minutes ago. He clapped his hands and immediately turn around. “Any questions so far?”

 

A tall, and big man with glasses raises their hand slowly. “Gonta is curious. Can we go to the outside world? And where are <…..>, <…..>, <…..>, and <…..>?” Shuichi’s head bangs again. God, why can’t he hear those names? Who are they anyway, and why does it felt so familiar when it’s not? Kizakura-sensei didn’t look at the frustrated Shuichi and decided to answer the question.

 

“Same question every season, and the answer is no. the outside world is not access able for us real-fiction characters…” Gonta looks down at his shoeless feet. Eventually nods at him. “And as for your friends… Oi! Yukizome! You’re done yet?!”

 

The white door opens a little, revealing Yukizome from behind. She looks out and nods at him. Kizakura-sensei nods back and looks back at the group. “You can all enter!” the group enters the room one by one, with Kaito as the first one and Shuichi tailing the group. He can hear gasps of shocks and a small cry of restraint. _What is it?_ He thought to himself. He pushed the crowd in front of him to get a better view. What he saw was very strange. Feels familiar, but the brain seems to be closing in on seeing reality.

 

_Four wheelchairs, four people in a patient robe, pipes and wires, a huge machine… looks like mannequins… not responding, not even moving…_

_Who are they…?_

“<…..>!!! YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Kaito rushes forward and hugged one of the people in the wheelchairs. He smiles sheepishly. But the person that he hugged didn’t respond at him. They didn’t even blink. Kaito stopped hugging them and looked up to their face. “Huh?”

 

He gripped their shoulders and shakes them. “<…..>!<…..>!<…..>! Why are you ignoring me? Are you mad at me? Please answer!” The more Kaito says out their name, the more times Shuichi felt his head crashes the ground. _It’s torture…_

 

“No… No way…” Kaito widen his eyes in horror. He clenched his fist and looks at Yukizome and Kizakura with anger. His heartbeat increases. He furiously stares at Kizakura. He rushed forward and pulled his collar.

 

“KAITO! NO!” Shuichi tried to stop him by pulling him away. But with an awful headache, all he can do is pulling his other hand and trying to stop him. Kaito didn’t listen at him. He tightens his grip and scowls. “What… What have you done to <…..>!” _Kaito… please stop saying… whatever their name is…. It tortures…_

Gonta and Yukizome also tried to stop him. Kizakura hissed and pushed Kaito forward, making him stumbled. “CALM DOWN!” He shouted. “This is what I’ve been meaning to tell to you kids…” He turned around and rapidly typed something in his keyboard. A white screen suddenly appeared.

 

“As I told you before, the killing game never existed in the real world. It’s all a simulation. Every time one of you kids die in there, the simulation will store your consciousness in a hibernation mode, which prevented you guys from actually dying in the real world.” The white screen pops and it showed a list of people. “The earlier you die, the longer you’ll stay in hibernation mod. Where all of your memories kept safe. Whenever you entered this mode, the simulation will rewind your memories to keep all of you alive. Preferably happy memories.”

 

He clicked a small portrait. The picture zoomed and revealed Shuichi’s photo. “Subject 154, or our Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, completed this season’s killing game. As a reward, the simulation reboots and entered all of your data inside your real bodies and wakes you all up.”

 

Shuichi looked down at his feet. Confused about what he have to feel. It’s complicated. “What happens if we didn’t complete the season’s killing game?” he asked. Kizakura sighs again. “You all will be dead.”

 

“Dead?!” Tenko gasped a little. Shuichi’s head spins for possibilities. They were just lucky, if Shuichi did a wrong move then, they’ll be…

 

“Yeap, just like these kids.” He clicked on another file. But the pictures are covered with red marks and blood splatters on it. “Whenever you failed on completing the killing game, you’ll be dead.”

 

“But… what happened to our friends?” Kaede gulped. Shuichi’s eyes narrowed. Friends? Are these people in wheelchairs are really friends? But, why he can’t remember any of them? “Why are they… become very weird? They didn’t respond to us. They’re like… human-like mannequins…”

 

Yukizome steps forward. “I’ll explain it from here.” She took over the computer and clicked back the previous files. She clicked 4 photos. “Kizakura already told you about whenever you died in the simulation, you will enter hibernation mode, where your happy memories will rewind in your heads. Keeping you alive.” She displayed the pictures of 4 silhouettes with pink and red borders, unlike the others. “But your friends are different.”

 

_Stop saying that they’re my friends… I don’t even know them!_

“They’re being infected by a virus.” She continued. “A computer virus was accidentally implanted on their bodies when the simulation reboots and submitted your data. We even have to start procedure B36V to stop it from spreading.” She clicks another file. Revealing some stats. “The virus was first detected on Subject 015 <…..>. and the on Subject 160 <…..> and Subject 003 <…..> on the same time, and lastly on subject 672, <…..>”

 

_Stop saying their names… whoever they are!_

“Procedure B36V? What’s that?” Himiko tilted her head.

 

“It’s a procedure where we must forcibly remove the pipes off from their bed capsules. But there’s side effects. When we have to forcibly remove it, their data about their senses got torn off and… Making them unable to feel anything. Any emotion of any feelings… Like a dead mannequin…”

 

She stopped talking and looks at the groups.

 

“H-how… How is the virus was able get in them in the first place?” Tenko shivers and hugged Himiko tighter.

 

“Internal problems is our conclusion for now. But, we need to do some tests.” She attaches a small detector thing on one of the people in wheelchair’s wrist and connects it to the screen. ‘We need to at least trigger them. I need… you! Can you call their name?” She points at Kaito, who looks displeased.

 

“Why me?! And why with him?!” Yukizome just gave him a stern look. He sighed.

 

“Okay then… _< …..>!_” No respond from them. But Shuichi’s head hurts even more.

 

“Maybe we need other people. How about you Shuichi? Can you call his name?”

 

Shuichi gulped and looked at the group. He can’t do that. He don’t even know their names! The group looked at him confusedly. “What is it, Shuichi?”

 

“I… I can’t…”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Why’s that? Just call <….>’s name! it’s easy!”

 

“STOP SAYING THEIR NAMES!!!” He shouted. And startled everyone. He fuzzed and gave a displeased look.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I CAN’T! DON’T SAY THEIR NAMES! IT HURTS! STOP IT!”

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHO THEY ARE, AND SUDDENLY EVERYONE CLAIMED THAT THEIR MY FRIENDS?! I DON’T KNOW THEM! HEARING THEIR NAMES HURTS MY HEAD1 STOP IT!”

 

“WHO THE HELL IS THIS PURPLE HAIRED BOY?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS TWIN-TAILED BRUNETTE? WHO THE HELL IS THIS TALL, PALE GREEN-HAIRED GIRL? AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS BLUE HAIRED GIRL WITH GLASSES?! I DON’T KNOW ANY OF THEM!”

 

The group falls a silent note.

 

**_~~Please…~~ _ **

**_~~And… Don’t hurt us, okay?~~ _ **

**_~~Solve this for us…~~ _ **

**_~~I’ll be watching you… And I’ll make sure you’ll pay for all of it…~~ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun....  
> Remember to stay healthy everyday, okay?  
> i'll update this every once a week! so you can ask for suggestions on the comment below!
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 : A Broken Victorian Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH FINALLY UPDATING!  
> SO! Here's the promised chapter! So sorry for never update this...  
> Shoutout to ma homie who suggested this chapter!

_Do you know the future?_

_I don't._

_But I'm sure that whatever future that was signed to me,_

_Will have the special thing I would never know..._

* * *

 

**_CHARACTER DETECTED : KOREKIYO SHINGUJI_ **

Korekiyo wasn’t the fittest person in the group, nor the fastest. He was not also the smartest, he admitted. But at least he can arrange every single information that he just received. He was quiet, if ‘speechless’ is a prohibited word to explain his condition. _Ah… Like as if anyone is willing to listen to him anyway._

His golden sharp eyes lurks at Shuichi, who was recently got ‘knocked down’ by Kizakura-sensei to calm him down. At least Shuichi’s reaction was quite… normal. Who would believe the fact that they were willingly selling their lives to do a dark Russian roulette? He prefers to not make a fuss about it. After all, isn’t it cruel to deceive the fact that the four mannequins in front of you are your friends?

 

_Friends?_

“OI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SHUICHI?!” Kaito outbursts in an instance. He pulled the unconscious Shuichi and carries him. His eyes glare in fury. Of course he’s upset. Korekiyo thought.

 

“Degenerates are always the same! All they can do is hitting people and does bad stuff!” Tenko muffles and pulls out a fist in front of Kizakura’s face. Is Tenko defending a male right now? Who knows that this ‘Tenko’ is actually the real Tenko. A girl who doesn’t really… hate males. Probably disliking, but not hating.

 

_But who knows? Maybe he himself is also not his real self…_

“Cut the act out..” Kizakura pushes her fist with his index finger. Tenko got pretty confused at that state. Probably thinking, _why can’t I just throw him to the wall like before?_ Yukizome just sighs and helped Kaito lifting Shuichi, after convincing him that she will not hurt him.

 

“It’s pretty late… I’ll explain everything the next morning. After your friend wakes up and promises not to do another outburst again.” Kizakura looks at Shuichi. Yukizome puts him to another wheelchair and pushes him gently out of the room. “I’ll assign you kids to your temporary room for the moment. You’ll have a roommate till the end of the week. So if you brats have a complain about your roommate, please hold it.”

 

Kizakura pulls out a piece of paper and passed it to the group. Korekiyo holds the paper last. He reads the letters in it.

 

Himiko Yumeno, Room 34, Roommate Aoi Asahina.

Tenko Chabashira, Room 78, Roommate Sakura Oogami.

Gonta Gokuhara, Room 01, Roommate Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

K1-B0, Room 59, Roommate Kazuichi Souda.

Korekiyo Shinguji, Room 66, Roommate Gundham Tanaka.

Kaito Momota, Room 27, Roommate Mondo Oowada.

Kaede Akamatsu, Room 11, Roommate Ibuki Mioda.

Miu Iruma, Room 49, Roommate Sayaka Maizono.

Ryoma Hoshi, Room 22, Roommate Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

Shuichi Saihara, Room 52, Roommate Hajime Hinata.

Angie Yonaga, Room 56, Roommate Hiyoko Saionji.

Rantaro Amami, Room 99, Roommate Leon Kuwata

 

_Gundham Tanaka? What an interesting name.._. _Gghhhkkh!_

 

Korekiyo passed the paper back to Kizakura. He softly pinches his head. He felt dizzy after reading the names in the paper. It sounds familiar. But maybe it’s just his head acting up. He looked back at the group, who seems to have the same issues as him. Feeling a bit dizzy after reading the paper. Kizakura seems to notice this, but he just leaving a heavy grunt. _Oh right… Gundham Tanaka was in Danganronpa too. Season two… a killer in chap-._ Before he even spoke, Yukizome slips in front of him and tossing each of them a mini cassette. Every cassette has a small pixilated picture of everyone, just like what he saw in every dorm door in the killing game. The only thing that makes it stands out is that the clothing are rather different. His pixilated icon didn’t wear any military style uniform, nor a hat. It was just a simple black uniform, and a medical mask.

 

“ Ah… I have these cassettes for each of you. It contains some information that you need to know. It’s rather basic. But, I highly recommend you kids to watch it _until the end **!”**_ Yukizome flashes a, rather mysterious smile at them. Korekiyo can’t shake off the weird feeling that sweeps behind his spine. _Maybe it’s just a hunch. She seems nice to say at the very least._

 

Kizakura looks quite mad. He attempted to pull Yukizome. But, she gave him that weird smile. Kizakura stares at her for a few seconds, before finally pushes her hands off and whispered something to her ears. She didn’t respond at him, still giving him that oddly weird smile. Kizakura scoffs and turns his back. Yukizome turns back to the group, smiles sheepishly.

 

“I might need someone to voluntarily help me with your friends here. We need to take them to their room. Anyone?” Kaito and Himiko raise their hands high in an instant. Yukizome looks around at the others, she seems a bit unpleased.

 

“I need one more volunteer. Anyone?” No one answers. The room goes a silent note for a few seconds. Before Korekiyo finally took out a light sigh and raised his hands. There’s no harm for helping, right? After all, it’s just escorting them to their assigned rooms. What’s there to be a fuss about? Yukizome clapped her hands cheerfully and pulls Tsumugi’s wheelchair. Kaito rapidly took Maki’s wheelchair, while Himiko –who surprisingly- took Kokichi’s wheelchair. Is there something Korekiyo didn’t know after his… _Ehm, execution?_ Did Kokichi acted nice after his class trial? Who knows? Korekiyo took Kirumi’s wheelchair. The former was quite the same. Her short sand hair hiding her left eye, green olivine eyes, and pale smooth skin. The only thing that seems rather different is that she has some sort of scars all around her body, except her face.

 

_Just like scars that were left from her execution…_

“For the others, Kizakura will escort you to your assigned rooms. Don’t forget to watch your videos, okay!” Yukizome peeps from the door before leaving. Her eyes looks at the rest of his classmate. Making sure that they will watch their videos right after they arrive at their rooms. Korekiyo shook his head a little. Is it really that important for them to watch the videos? If the information inside are pretty much basic, then they wouldn’t have to really watch the videos, right?

 

Suddenly, Yukizome looks back at them. Korekiyo hurriedly turned his head around. He looks down to see the top of Kirumi’s head. Her hair was shiny, he admitted. Much shinier than his own. Every streak of hair was like high quality silk. His sharp eyes noticed some strands stands out from the others. Instead of her sandy green hair, it was white. Paper white. His forehead crinkles a bit. _That’s rather odd…_

 

“We arrived!” Yukizome’s voice shocked Korekiyo back to reality. He looked up. There was 4 rooms near the healthcare clinic. Yukizome took over the wheelchairs and put the patients inside, leaving the three of them standing outside. They look at each other confusedly. Korekiyo’s gaze stopped at Himiko’s. he thought she will gave him a mad stare, cursing out words, or probably stares him to death. But no. The Ultimate Magician gave him a small smile. An understanding and forgiving smile. His heart pumped fast. Especially when she pulled out her hands in front of him. Giving him the most reassuring smile.

“No hurt feelings?”

God… those words just flushes his blood with ice. He was… so relieved, so happy… He can’t believe it. Himiko Yumeno just forgave him. She forgave his acts, his attention, everything! She forgave and let go of the fact that he had killed her friends. Both of her friends. Water flooded his eyes, but he hold the tears back. He reaches her small hands, trembly shaking it.

 

“W-why….” He gasped. “Why… would you, forgive… me? After… everything?”

 

“You heard what they told us, huh?” she smiles lazily. “Everything in the killing game are all fake. Our personalities, attentions, all of it! So, I can just tell that the Korekiyo in front of me, isn’t the same with the Korekiyo whom I have met in the killing game… You’re not the one who killed them. In fact you never actually killed them! So… Yah”

 

Simple! A simple explanation! But, it covers up everything that clogged his heart!

 

“Yeah… I guess Himiko is actually right” Kaito suddenly looked at them, scrathing the back of his head. “We might actually didn’t know who the real you was. But, I think it’s rather fair for everyone to just… Forget the past, and move on! You’re actually not a creep after all”

 

He’s speechless. Utterly speechless! He can feel a warm breeze behind his back. He’s happy enough to know that. But, somehow his inner thoughts are battling with each other. A part of him tries to let go of his past. But, another part of him refused. He doesn’t know how he can explain it. Cold sweat dropped behind his mask.

 

“Thank… You.” He looks down. “Thank you… for forgiving me… But-”

 

“Done! Thank you so much, kids! You can now go to your room and meet your roommate now!” Yukizome suddenly appeared between them. The three of them nodded their heads. Korekiyo sighed and looks at Himiko who is still smiling at him.

 

“You want to continue?” She leaned against the wall as she looks up. Korekiyo stops as his head searches for the words. “Well, I’m really happy… to know that you would forgive me. But… I think it’s rather best for us to not… How should I say it?”

 

Kaito looks at the confused anthropologist. He smiled and hits his back with his hands. “I get it. You think it’s best for us to keep distance for awhile, right?”

 

“I agree with you. Since, I don’t know… There might be some of us who haven’t really let go of what happened. I think it’s best to just let time heal the others. Especially with… this condition.” Kaito continues his sentences as he points the room and Yukizome behind them with his left thumb. Himiko nods a bit. They parted ways in the stairs.

 

Korekiyo lurks down at his cassette, still confused about Yukizome who seems very eager to making sure that everyone watches the cassettes. For pretty basic information, the anticipation is quite threatening.

 

_Wait…_ Korekiyo pauses at the stairs. His head spins again as he connected a terrifying jigsaw puzzle in his mind. _If they know all about the Danganronpa simulation, everything they need after surviving, wouldn’t that made them Team Danganronpa, the one who created 53 horrible season that trapped them?_

 

* * *

 

Yukizome came back to the lab after sending the 4 patients and sending the volunteers to their room. She smiles sheepishly when Kizakura blocked her way as he folded his arms. He gave her a weird stare.

 

“Why did you do that?” asked Kizakura with arms still in his position. Yukizome tilted her head to the side, putting an innocent expression in her face. Kizakura grunts at her as he gave her an even stern stare.

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying…” Yukizome pushes Kizakura’s face to the side as she tried to get back to her laptop. But he blocked her once more. “Don’t act all goody-two shoes with me. I know you chose to be a ‘Prekensha’ since _they_ asked. But that doesn’t mean you should force them to be a ‘Prekensha’ either!”

 

“I know you decided to give them their cassettes so they could be a ‘Prekensha’ like you. You shouldn’t do that. _They_ didn’t give us our cassettes until it’s our first month in here!” Yukizome seems to ignore Kizakura’s little speech at her. She’s still focusing her gaze on the laptop as she tried to reach it. Kizakura seems pissed at her. He grabbed the laptop and holds it high. She tried to reach for it.

 

“I’m not forcing them to be a ‘Prekensha’ like me. It’s their choice if they want to be a ‘Prekensha’ or an ‘Inkensha’ like you. I’m just giving the choice faster. The earlier the better, right?”

 

“But it’s way too early! If you really want to help them, you can give them their cassettes after at least, a week! You know their state is still fragile. Even way more fragile than other seasons we know!” He puts back the laptop. It actually hurts to hold a quite heavy laptop with his hands for a long time. Yukizome retrieved back her laptop and turned it on.

 

“Well, we’re the caretakers now. So I’m sure that what I’m doing is a good thing for them…” She mumbles with her gaze locked at the screen, even with a hard smack from the table. Kizakura scoffs to see his partner’s weird behavior. It’s not the first, but it is the worst.

 

“Even so…” She continued. “I’m just giving them more time to think about their life from now on. They’ll meet the earlier participants from Danganronpa. I’m just curious to see how they’ll react to see them. After all, they’re also some ‘Prekensha’ and ‘Inkensha’, right? The would realize everything fast when they know that-”

 

“But that would make them think _we’re_ the bad guys!” Kizakura clenches his fist. “You know how hard to release them from _that_ , right?!”

 

“We’re not _them_ , remember? And I don’t really care about what they think. Our goal is just to take them here and make sure that they’re safe.” Yukizome leaves the lab with her laptop. Leaving him alone. But an instant second later, her head peeps from the open door again.

 

“And we’re not a blissful angel who will do whatever good stuff we must do. I have my goals, you have yours. And whenever our goal clashes, we just need to send it out. I’m pretty sure that is what the ‘Prekensha’ Kizakura wants if you chose him, right? Are you sure you want the other _failures_ to know it?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Korekiyo have some words to describe his new roommate. He’s bizarre, unexpected, and oddly entertaining… His appearance is out of ordinary. His hair style, his outfit, his face with a somewhat scar and different eye colors, even the way he talked is…

 

“Ah! So, you must be the famous Korekiyo Shinguji. One of the mortals who have reached the ultimate peak of the title of The Ultimate Anthropologist! I’m the Supreme Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka! A lord who has been known as The Ultimate Breeder! It’s a great pleasure to meet you, one of the Lord’s gracious creations!”

 

Unique…

 

Their room is pretty big. It’s twice the size of his dorm room at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. There are a lot, literally a lot of animals there, from tiny hamsters until a python. He doesn’t really mind of it. Animals are one of the aspects that could make humanity beautiful. _Well, he doesn’t really care about that, but still._

Korekiyo remembers a thing or two about Gundham Tanaka. He once was the Ultimate Despair, and also one of the killers in Danganronpa. _Perhaps it’s season 2? And is he the killer in chapter… 4? Ah whatever it is. It’s amazing to meet the real Gundham Tanaka._ Korekiyo’s face beams in a small hint of red, amused and amazed to see one of the past participants of Danganronpa. But he shook his head and pinched his cheeks a little. _There’s no time for fanboy-ing right now. Keep it cool, Korekiyo!_

Gundham gave him some simple roommate rules.

 

“Do not! Disturb the Four Dark Devas of Destructions’ slumber, a gift that the Dark Lords have given us over this mortal world! Or! The Four Dark Devas will pulverize you with the Fury Fire of the Great Dragons from the East!” Noted. Do not wake his sleeping hamsters- The Four Dark Devas of Destructions. “And do not! Touch my sacred antiques of the Supreme Overlord of Ice!” Double noted. Do not touch his stuffs. Or basically anything…

 

“I’ll leave this sacred room that we now share together.  And then you can tell me whether you choose to be a ‘Prekensha’ or an ‘Inkensha’!” Korekiyo’s face stiffens. What did he said? A ‘Prekensha’ or an ‘Inkensha’? What the hell is that? But before he was able to ask further, Gundham leaved the room and slammed it hard. Shocking some sleeping pythons and hamsters.

 

Before he left, Gundham left him with a small pad. It looks like his old Monopad back in the simulation, but the color of the case is different. It’s navy blue with a hint of dark green. There’s also a little keychain with a literal chain in it. At the end of the keychain, there’s a tiny bundle of red rope that rolled into a tiny rose. It’s a rather weird design. But he admits that he liked it, perhaps it is his new preference? He tapped the screen as it pops a pixilated picture of him. It walked from the left side of the screen, and once it reached the middle, it changed into a different outfit! His military-like green uniform turned into a simple and plain black uniform. His mask also changes into a normal Tosca medical mask. His military hat was gone.

 

_Huh?_ Korekiyo murmurs. He never remember that he ever wear that kind of outfit. _Maybe it’s him before he entered this hellhole?_ The tiny pixilated Korekiyo bows down at the screen and walks to the right side of the tablet before disappearing. It actually looks adorable.

 

The screen suddenly pops on a home screen. The wallpaper is unexpected. It looks like a rose with a dual monotone color. Black and white, crossing the petals. In the stem, a medium sized metal ring is hanging on it. It looks beautiful. But it’s not really his preference. Luckily he didn’t hate it. He clicked on a small feather icon. A file shows up.

 Korekiyo Shinguji’s Classes!

 

Killer Trauma Class

PTSD Rehabilitation

Killer Victim Trauma Class

Special Ability Class

 

P.S. : Korekiyo will enter a new class if needed!

 

He just sighed and goes outside, making sure he doesn’t make a lot of sound which could make the animals awake. He’s room is in the 6th floor. The building has at least 15 floors, excluding the other building across it (which Gundham assume as the cage of the dark beast). The indoor pool is on the roof. The kitchen, the library, and the healthcare room are on the 5th floor. The room where Kirumi, Kokichi, Maki, and Tsumugi are on the 5th floor too. There’s a huge park outside, also an outdoor pool, a huge field, and a dojo. There’s also a gym outside. Korekiyo decided to go to the library. Maybe reading some books could relax his mind from this, unexplainable situation.

 

The library is huge. It’s three times the library inside the simulation. The racks are placed in a weird structure; it made a quite huge maze. Korekiyo hopes he didn’t get lost in there. He took a book from one of the lowest racks. It’s about the Victorian Times. He actually already knew a lot about it. _Or at least he thinks he knew._ But there’s no harm from cross-checking, he supposed.

 

 While he sinks his head inside the book, he felt a small nudge from the book that suddenly bumped his nose. He looked up as he saw a dark-skinned girl with platinum white hair. Angie Yonaga, The Ultimate Artist, _one of his victims._ She smiled at him and put her face right in front of him, blocking his view from the book. “Heyyah. Kiyo! Whatcha’ doing?”

 

Korekiyo locks his gaze at her for a few seconds, before he lightly pushed the thick covered book at her face, bumping the cover to her small nose.

 

“Auch! That hurts, Korekiyo! Atua will be mad at you!” She hissed lightly and rubs her nose with her tiny fingers. Korekiyo fixes his hat position before picking up the book again, ignoring her. “The consequence for disturbing my reading.”

 

“Nyahahah! Angie apologize then! Atua too!” She continues her babbles again, jumping a little, which made her tiny low-pigtails sifted in the air. He ignored her once more. But _For the love of everything that made humanity beautiful,_ his mouth whispered a word he sure that will piss her off.

 

“You know that Atua isn’t actually real, right?” And that split second, he regretted it.

 

Angie was silent. _God, did I do the wrong thing?_ His hand that were just holding the book, fidgeted a little. He finally has the courage to put the book down and looked at Angie, who surprisingly gave him a small and thin smile. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-“

 

“It’s fine, Korekiyo.” She wasn’t angry. She took a step back from him. Her tiny fingers reach the book that he just read. Her fingers sifted smoothly on the cover, and her eyes spark a small hint of an unexplainable thing.  She looks at him again.

 

“I’m okay with that. I know Atua, The God that I’ve been believed for 18 years was just a fiction full of lies. Well… to be honest maybe not precisely 18 years. But, if I think He’s real, then other people’s opinion doesn’t matter to me…”

 

Her voice didn’t show any kind of those childish and childlike behaviors. But, he can feel a tone of maturity that spread from her tiny lips. “And that goes the same thing to you…” “Huh?” “Don’t act like nothing happened.” Angie sat down on a chair opposite to him. Her hands are clasping to each other. “I saw what you three did after sending the others to their rooms. I agree with your decision. But one thing is still bugging me…” “You’re not happy with the choice, or… maybe you’re not happy that we forgave you?”  

  
Right on target. Angie's words are right on target. He is so confused about how to explain, describe, or even just understand what this feeling is. But Angie easily shot a word arrow towards a blank paper in his heart. He looks to the other side, which accidentally made his hat fell off. But he didn’t care about it. _Is this Angie Yonaga before the hellhole of despair turned her?_

  
Angie looked at him again. The girl put on a calm face. She nodded smally, preparing to get up and give him space. "Well ... actually you don't need to answer it now—"

 

"Why are all of you like that?" Korekiyo stiffened, He was so frantic. He felt so fragile, weak, and helpless, like a treasure glass from Victorian times that would break only in a gentle touch.

  
"Why are you so nice to me ?!" His voice broke out in an overwhelming sadness and confusion. This sad feeling hung over his chest all day long. He is so fragile, he is so broken. He wants to run from this seemingly unreal reality. The world can't be that beautiful! It may not be as beautiful as the sweet stories of humanity that he often learns. He knew the world was cruel! evil! depraved! God damn it! When he decided to run away from the cruelty of the world, why was there still someone who pulled it again with a sweet promise that was full of falsehood?!

 

“Do you actually know who I’m really am?! Because I don’t! I don’t know! Why are you doing this just to befriending me?! What if I lose control of myself, and then I suddenly turned into a monster that I feared the most?!”

 

“I never deserve anyone in my life! Never! Why would everyone being nice to me, after all that I did?!”

 

“I never deserved the second chance that you gave!”

**He never believed in second chances. He never did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo is an interesting character to write! I really love to explore his deep fragile thoughts here!  
> Oh! And I'll be opening character requests for upcoming chapters! You can choose one character from NDRV3 (except the the 4 patients) and choose 3-6 people from DRTHH, SDR2, DR3, DRUDG or from NDRV3 too to interact with them! If no one is suggesting, I'll use Saihara's POV!
> 
> STAY HEALTHY AND BE HAPPY!!!


End file.
